The Exception
by Lady Tarrin Dog Demon
Summary: I faced the monstrous being, his eyes pierced into my soul, my mind, my heart. He looked upon me as if he had access to everything I was thinking, what I was feeling. He could see I was afraid and he knew he is going to enjoy making me submit to his will...
1. Chapter 1

The Exception

Chapter 1

(I do not know anything elder scrolls, the female is my oc)

I looked up at the monstrous being in front of me, it was very tall, blue glowing eyes with no pupils, blue scaly skin, horns protruding from the sides of his head, giant sharp claws and a tail. Fear took hold, I couldn't move and my breathing became shallow and uneven. It took a step, then another, it was walking to me. I could feel myself panic, it felt like I couldn't breath. I'm sure I'm going to die. I stepped back away from , as far as my surroundings would allow me to. My back hit a wall, I turned my head quickly looking at what I hit, my head snapped back to the opposing threat. As if by the speed of light he stood inches from me, as if he'd been that close the whole time. I whimpered as he bent to face me at equal eye level. He stared into my bright red eyes, I tried to not let him see my fear but I'm sure I failed miserably. Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall, to show how scared I really am. My black and pink tipped hair laid over my shoulders, and my bangs short at one end of my head got longer toward my right eye, coving it completely, I could feel my short hair In the back prickle as if a cold chill had caressed my ivory skin. My ruby red lips trembled as I failed to keep my composer. I was in the safety of my home no more then 5 minutes ago, but now I'm facing death in the tears slid down my cheeks as I stared into his eyes, he laughed provoking more fear as his forked young slides out of his mouth and places it on my cheek, his wet tounge slides up my smooth skin and Connects with my tear. "Please, wh- why are you doing this?" My shaky voice cracked. "You came to the wrong place at the wrong time." His dark voice echoed He grabbed me hard, and thrown to the ground, his hands grabbed at my clothing, "NO!" "NO! PLEASE!" I begged The only thing that could be heard were my screams.

(Sorry its so short, I've been really busy, but I will male them longer. I do not own anything from elder scrolls, but the of is mine.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Exception

Chapter 2

I awoke to sharp pains, and soreness throughout my body, images of that monster flashed through my mind, the images of what he did came back. My eyes shot open as tears slid down my cheeks and falling to the dirt covered ground. I forced myself up, gasping as the pain intensified, shaking I looked at my surroundings… nothing more then a simple wooded bed, and a door with bars and a lock keeping me in. Torches kept the room dimly lit, keeping my vision limited. I laid my head into my hands and sobbed, all the physical and mental pain, the exhaustion, fear, anger… so much pain, I felt sick, and broken.

I awoken with my head laying on the wooden bed, all the pain had dulled and now bearable. So many questions echoed in my mind, How long have I been out? Where am I? Who was that monster? Why me?

I hadn't noticed someone approach my cell.

"You're awake" his voice strong and commanding

I looked up startled, he was hard to see him clearly, all I could make out was his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" My voice weak, just above a whisper.

"I am Mannimarco, king of worms."

His ego and pride oozed over his interdiction, he looked so confident, and stood tall.

"It seems molag bal has chosen you, but you don't look very special to me… perhaps there is more to you that my master sees that I do not?" He said mostly to himself.

I watched him closely, uneasiness weighing heavily inside me not knowing his intentions worried me more, and his arrogance, and ego made a person much more unpredictable. He watch me with his vibrant blue eyes, watching me, surching for something inside me, probing my soul for answers.

"What do you want from me?" My voice shook, as I worried what he will say, or do.

He opened the cage door, and walked inside and approached me. Fear flooded my body as he got close. I threw my hand out in front of me as if to protect me from him.

"STOP!" I screamed as tears fell

He stopped surprise crossed his face momentarily, he grabbed what was left of my shredded clothing and forced me up to face him. Dull pain shot through my body, He grabbed my face and checked me out.

"You are beautiful, but you're nothing special… so what is it molag bal wants from you." His voice sounded confused but intrigued.

"I don't know." My voice quick and shaking

"Mannimarco, let her go." That intimidating voice that I heard earlier sliced through the silence. All that fear that I felt before came flooding back.

Mannimarco let me go, and obediently stepped to the side, and their stood the monster the did this to me, molag bal.

(sorry about how short it is, but I hope you enjoyed it and looking forward to the next chapter.)


End file.
